The Voicemail
by secret354
Summary: The world of teenagers greatest fear comes true when Kari and Yolie accidently leave Tk a voicemail confessing Kari's true feelings. Does he feel the same way? Valentine's day one-shot. Takari.


*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

The Voicemail

"Yolie?" Kari said opening the door of her friend's house. "Yolie where…" She was stopped by seeing her best friend frantically run by with a baby held out in her hands like she was trying to make sure it didn't get too close to her. "Yolie what are you doing?" Kari asked sighing.

Yolie ran back out with a new diaper in her mouth and the baby still outstretched in her hands, screaming. Her hair was a mess, he clothes had stains on them, and she looked exhausted. "I'm trying to change her diaper!"

"Yolie! Da TV ISN'T WORKING!" A voice screamed from the other room.

"Can you take care of her?" Yolie asked tiredly and Kari nodded holding in a laugh at her friend's distress. This is why Yolie shouldn't be allowed to babysit, she couldn't even handle herself.

Kari walked into the room where a little red haired girl was sitting playing with the TV remote. "Do you need some help?" Kari asked and the little girl nodded.

"Can you put it on the show wit da kitty cat?" She asked and Kari nodded changing the channel for her, she couldn't be more than four. "Tank you." She said happily after Kari had 'fixed' the TV for her.

Yolie walked into the room with the baby now, who was now quietly drinking out of her bottle, and sat down on the couch. "Thanks for coming over Kar, I swear I'll give you half of what I earn."

Kari laughed. "Don't worry about it Yolie, but maybe you should consider a different job?"

"I know but no one's going to hire a fifteen year old." She said sighing.

"You could go back to your parent's convenient store." Kari suggested as she watched the little girl get up off the couch and pick something up off the side table. She started to play with it then got frustrated and put it back down. Kari couldn't see what it was and turned her focus back to Yolie.

Yolie shook her head. "Heck no. They drove me nuts! Once Ken came in and we were talking and my mom was all like 'Who's that Yolie?' and I'm like 'My friend…' and then Ken went and introduced himself! And do you know what my mom said when he told her his name was Ken? She went 'OHHH You're the Ken we hear so much about at home! Yes she really said that! Like okay mom can you make it any more obvious that I like him?"

Kari tried not to laugh because Yolie was being so over dramatic about the situation. She really doubted Ken actually picked up on the hint from Yolie's mom that Yolie liked Ken but still, it was Yolie so she was going to worry.

"Anyway enough about me, what was it that Tk wanted to talk to you about after class today?" Her face had a huge smirk on it.

Kari rolled her eyes. "It wasn't what you thought it was Yolie. You know Mia from the school newspaper? Well she asked Tk out and he didn't know if he should say yes or not so he was asking me for my advice…"

Yolie gawked at Kari. "He's so stupid! You don't ask a girl that likes you advice on other girls!"

"He doesn't know I like him Yolie and it's going to stay that way! It'd ruin our friendship if he ever found out."

Yolie rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yeah yeah whatever' before speaking up. "So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he likes her he should say yes." Kari shrugged.

Yolie gave her a look. "Why would you say that? Mia's an awful person!"

"Because I want him to be happy and since when do you hate Mia?"

"Since she started stealing other girl's boyfriends."

"Tk is not my boyfriend, Yolie!" Kari said exasperated. She sighed, "Listen Tk means a lot to me, I want him to be happy even if it's not with me."

"But you guys are meant to be together! Like peanut butter and jelly, fish and the sea, Mr. Louis and deodorant!" Yolie shouted.

Kari smiled softly. "But sometimes things that are meant to be don't end up together. Sometimes its peanut butter and fluff, and fish are being eaten, and Mr. Louis doesn't wear deodorant."

"Well that's awful and this is one thing that will come true, I just know it!"

Kari shrugged. "Honestly Yolie, if he liked me he would have said something by now."

"Maybe he's scared." Yolie suggested.

Kari shook her head. "No, it's just the way things are."

Yolie sighed and shrugged. "You're so negative…by the way I want to show you this picture of a dress I want from that cute store on the block, too bad it's like a hundred…oh my god." Yolie stopped at her phone that she picked up on the side table and looked at Kari horrified.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked.

"Um…well don't freak or anything but like apparently somehow my phone called Tk a little and apparently like a little to all of this conversation is now on his voicemail."

"WHAT?" Kari screamed jumping up. "How is that possible?"

"I play wit phone." The little girl said and Kari turned to her and her eyes went wide. That was what she was playing with on the table.

"I have to go stop Tk from hearing that message!" Kari shrieked.

"Kari how are you going to do that? By the time you reach him he'll probably have already heard it." Yolie said sympathetically.

Kari sat down on the couch feeling defeated. "This can't be happening. She shoved the pillow over her face."

….

"Yo TB let's play some game system!" Davis said with his fist in the air as he came back from the kitchen with chips and a soda.

Ken followed behind him with another two sodas for Tk and him. "Tk what's wrong?" Ken asked seeing the blond boy's bewildered expression as he was slumped up against the couch on the floor with his phone in one hand looking shocked. "Tk?" Ken said waving his hand in front of the boy.

Tk looked up at him. "Kari likes me?"

Davis looked annoyed. "No TJ she does not."

Ken shrugged. "I don't know why?"

"No, she _likes _me." Tk repeated holding up his phone. "My voicemail."

Ken took the phone and clicked on the voicemail button.

_You have 1 voicemail._

"_Heck no. They drove me nuts! Once Ken came in and we were talking and my mom was all like 'Who's that Yolie?' and I'm like 'My friend…' and then Ken went and introduced himself! And do you know what my mom said when he told her his name was Ken? She went 'OHHH You're the Ken we hear so much about at home! Yes she really said that! Like okay mom can you make it any more obvious that I like him?"_

"Wait a minute Yolie likes me?" Ken asked looking confused.

Davis rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're really asking us that. Obviously she likes you! She sits their drooling over you half the time! 'Oh _hi Ken_.' 'Ken you did so good at today's soccer game.' 'Oh Ken _love_ your hair." He said mimicking her.

Ken shrugged. "I just thought she was being nice."

"If she was nice she'd say that to me too." Davis mumbled.

"Just keep listening!" Tk said.

"_It wasn't what you thought it was Yolie. You know Mia from the school newspaper? Well she asked Tk out and he didn't know if he should say yes or not so he was asking me for my advice…"_

"_He's so stupid! You don't ask a girl that likes you advice on other girls!"_

"_He doesn't know I like him Yolie and it's going to stay that way! It'd ruin our friendship if he ever found out."_

"What!" Davis yelled jumping up. "This was fabricated! It's all lies! She loves me not you!"

"Uh Davis…" Ken started but Davis put his hands over his hears refusing to listen so he turned to Tk. "Dude what are you going to do?"

"I…I'm so shocked." Tk said quietly. "Never in a million years did I think Kari liked me."

"Well do you like her?" Ken asked followed by a serious of 'LALALALALA's' coming from Davis while he was still holding his ears.

"No I don't like her." Tk said honestly. "But I do love her." He looked up at Ken with fear in his eyes. "If I tell her and we go out and something happens to make us break up…I just don't think I could live if she was no longer in my life."

Davis made a loud huff and took his hands off his ears. "Are you stupid?" He asked Tk who just stared at him bewildered. "If you and Kari like each other than you don't just sit around and do nothing about it. Just go for it and don't let your stupid fears get in the way. You and Kari aren't two normal teenagers, you're digidestined. You've been through way worse than teenage drama. If you can handle the digital world then you can handle relationship problems, and if you can't well then you have problems." He sat on the couch with another huff.

Tk stared at Davis shocked and Ken spoke up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think Davis is right."

"It happens more often than you'd realize." Davis said to him.

"But I thought you liked Kari." Tk said to Davis.

"Yeah but I like lots of girls. Besides it's not like I didn't know you two were going to end up together anyway." He shrugged.

"Thanks dude." Tk said smiling. "Now I have to tell her… how do I do that?"

"You'll think of something." Ken said.

….

Kari walked home slowly kicking rocks on the sidewalk. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her friendship with her best friend was ruined and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Kari!" She turned to see Ken running towards her.

"Hi Ken." Kari said smiling nervously, she wasn't sure if Tk had told him about the voicemail or not.

"Hey could you do me a favor? I need help planning something for Yolie for Valentine's Day and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"You like Yolie?" Kari asked. "That's great she'll be so happy."

Ken smiled. "Great, so you'll help?"

"Sure." Kari said smiling "What do you need me to do?"

"There's some florist down at the park selling beautiful flowers. Could you go pick some up for Yolie for me? You know what she likes and I don't want to get the wrong kind."

"Sure but Ken are you sure someone's down there? It's almost dark out and I'm sure he'd be gone by now."

"No I'm sure." Ken said positively. "Thanks a bunch Kari!" He turned and left before Kari could say another word.

Kari turned and headed towards the park still thinking there wasn't going to be any florist there selling flowers but didn't want to disappoint her friend. Once she got to the park entrance it was pretty dark and she didn't see anyone around. She walked into the park to see if the guy selling flowers was deeper in but instead she walked into an area with white lights lit up around her. They were in little lanterns around the trees in a circle and it was absolutely beautiful.

She jumped at the sound of soft music playing. It was the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCaine. It was her favorite song. She turned around to see who was playing it.

She felt heat rise to her face at the sight of the blonde boy behind her and was so glad it was dark out so he couldn't see how red her face was. "T..Tk."

"Hey Kari." He said with a small smile.

"Wha…did you do this?" She asked signaling the lights and music. He just nodded. Kari nodded in return. "Did you get Yolie's voicemail?"

Tk nodded again making Kari more nervous then he smiled and spoke. "Ken was very shocked to hear about Yolie having a crush on him."

Kari had to think for a moment until she remembered that Yolie and her conversation about Ken must have slipped into the voicemail as well. She laughed before turning serious again. "Look Tk please don't do or say something because you feel like you have to or if you don't it will ruin our friend…"

Tk stopped her walking closer to her. "You know you hear that so often. Ruin our friendship. I'm kind of sick of it."

Kari felt speechless. "I…it's just…"

"It's just what? Two people who care about each other can't date because they are friends first?"

"Not if the feelings are one-sided."

"Who said they were?"

Kari stared at him nervously and he moved in so close she could hardly breathe. "Want to dance?" He asked. "This is your favorite song." Then he took her in his arms and started dancing with her.

"I just want to make sure you don't jump into something because you feel like you half to." She whispered.

"I don't feel like I have to do anything." He said quietly.

"Really?"

"Really. Kari do you remember that day when you went to the dark ocean and before that I told you how I cared too much about you to see anything happen to you?"

"Yes."

"I meant that."

"But…"

"Kari I love you."

She looked up at the boy who was staring deeply into her eyes. She felt like she was melting. "I love you too." She managed to say but it was barely audible.

He smiled and leaned in kissing her softly. He pulled away smiling. "Be mine?" He joked saying the overused Valentine's Day saying.

"Forever." She said smiling and kissing him.

…..

A/n – lalalalala Valentine's Day is soon! Oh a holiday of love and well….despair for those of us who are single but whatever :P I just wanted to post a little v-day one-shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy . Oh and I forgot to mention I don't own the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCaine. I do not have the talent to write or sing songs. Trust me. Anyway review and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
